thesouthpacificfandomcom-20200214-history
Valderania
The history of Valderania is a long one, it's threads in the weave of time frequently spotted by war and turmoil. Life has not been easy for the rugged peasentry of this this nation, their backs having supported everything from tyrants to capitalists...all with the same goal in mind: The aquisition of wealth and power, at the cost of the people's toil and lives. Statistics :Population: 5,1 million :Ethnic groups: 89% Valderanian, 9% Buretibian, 2% "other" :Official languages: Valderanian :Official religion: None :Captial: Vorl, 751,000 :Head of State: Comrade Valderalv :The People's Day, September 5th, celebrates the revolution of 1920. History The Kingdom of Skarbo?-1100 The earliest recorded annals of Valderanian history can be found in the tales of the Kingdom of Skarbo. This vast empire stretched from what is now known as Valderania to the coast of Indo-Buretibia. At it's peak, more than an estimated 20 million people swore their allegiance to the king residing in Vorl, which is the capital city of today's Valderania. Little is known of the area prior to it's unification under one king, although historians believe it was inhabited mostly by minor, semi-nomadic tribes who were constantly involved in sporadic outburst of war between eachother. King Skarbo I managed to unify the tribes through bribery and conquest, although the exact year is not known. Under the rule of Skarbo I, the fledling kingdom rose to great power and eventually conquered it's neighbouring nations. The final battle of this expansionist war took place by the city of Etis, in what is now known as Stikostan. King Skarbo I fell in this battle, and his firstborn son Hasen I was crowned King of the Kingdom of Skarbo. The kingdom's wealth grew immensely, although this mostly benefited the royal family and the aristocracy. The people continued to live in immense poverty, regardless of the increasing wealth of the nation. The Parliamentary Kingdom of Buretibia 1101-1762 In the year 1100, King Ganulf II was found murdered in his private library, as was his son Fenal. Due to laws of succession, the king's brother Skarbo VI assumed the role as king, although allegations of him being Ganulf II's murderer were whispered behind his back. Skarbo VI was later to be known as Skarbo the Horrible, the beginning of his rule marked by a series of violent murders, in all 150 of his closest advisors and army officers were killed, accused of planning a revolution. This event is now known as the "December Massacres". King Skarbo's paranoia grew, and executions were soon a daily event. Finally, a real revolution was set to life. Orchestrated by generals and lords, and fought out by the already oppressed people. The king was defended by his loyal elite troops, and although their presence was easily removed from the cities, a campagin of guerilla warfare ensued that lasted for 11 years. During this time, the nation changed it's name to Buretibia, King Terik I was appointed, but his powers were in danger of being greatly diminished as the people demanded more power. A parliamentary system was set up, where the king's decisions had to be accepted by the Representatives of the People, and their decisions were subject to the Representatives of the Lord's whims. Naturally, the Lords overturned almost every decision made by the Representatives, and the King's powers were reinstated after the mandatory period of the government known as the "Charade Government". Civil War and the birth of Valderania 1762-1940 The last of Skarbo VI's loyalist were executed in 1112, restoring the kingdom to an a long period of peace. Anti-royalist sentiment was growing among the population, in large part because of the "Charade Government" as well as the democratic spirit that had taken root in the people. In 1234 a rebellion took place, but the people, both starved and poorly equipped, were no match for the King's Royal Guard. After this, the grip of the iron fist tightened, yet the people were granted a miniscule amount of the King's gargantuan wealth. This set them at ease for a while, but within years rebellious sentiments were on the rise once again. An underground organization known as "The People's Anger" sprung up around 1700, their first known act was the painting of a mural depicting a scrawny, malnourished working man carrying a obese caricature of the King on his back. Other operations include posting rebellious sentiments on various churches and governmential offices, ambushing and robbing the tax-collectors and the "Vorl Bonfire", in which the Royal Guard's barracks were burned to the ground. In 1762, a furios King retaliated by lining up the citizens of Vorl, 100 at a time, with the intent of killing one by one until a confession was made. However, the people were supporting of "The People's Anger" and refused to neither confess or turn in those responsible. Of the first 100, only 30 were killed when the soldiers refused to murder another innocent civilian. Their officers threathened beatings and other forms of bodily harm if they did not comply; Then a remarkable thing happened. In an act that was later known as "The Rise of the People", the soldiers killed their own officers, and thus the Royal Guard were under the command of "The People's Anger". Soon, the Castle of Vorl was stormed by the former Royal Guard, killing every castle guard who didn't join their cause. The king was caught trying to escape, dragged to the town centre and beheaded to the roaring cheer of the crowd. Soon, Antonius Valder, leader of "The People's Anger" was elected President of Valderania (So renamed in his honor) by 96% of voters. His first act as President was to allow every province under the former kingdom to choose between joining Valderania or gaining independence. Only Indo-Buretibia and Stikostan chose to defect. Valderania prospered under his rule, which lasted for almost 5 4-year terms until his death on September 5, 1780. This date is marked by citizens gathering in their town's square, carrying a lit candle and singing the Valderanian National Anthem and laying flowers by the statue of Valder. (Almost every town has one. Note that this was an initiative by the people of the town, and not Valder himself. Valder was in all respects a modest man) Above the entrance to the Department of Revolution in The People's Museum in Vorl it is written: "Valderania prospered, and for a time it was well" During what is considered a technological golden age, the nation was industrialized in 1880. As in other nations, large amounts of people moved from the countryside to the cities to find employment. Soon, two new classes were created: The upper class, consisting mainly of incredibly wealthy industry owners, as well as a lower class of industry workers and other low-income city dwellers. The gap between these classes grew very large, very quickly. By 1910, the 26 wealthiest families in Valderania owned almost 70% of the wealth. This was accomplished in large part by bribing members of the Representatives of the People, or skipping the middle man and getting themselves elected, thus introducing tax cuts and other benefits for the wealthy. 138 years after the revolution, Valderania had returned to it's old form. The wealthy exploiting the poor. In 1912, a mural was painted on a factory in Vorl depicting the well known image of a scrawny, malnourished working man carrying an obese caricature of Jan Doustof, President and the wealthiest man in Valderania. "The People's Anger" had risen again. For 8 years they were left unhindered, while the working and living conditions were raised just slightly enough to keep the people content. But on September 5. 1920, the memorial day of the great revolutionary Valder, a series of bombings marked the beginning of a new revolution. The home of Jan Doustof was attacked with no less then 10 bombs, burning it to the ground and killing Doustof and his family. The people were no kinder to the other wealthy families of Valderania, nor to their factories or other property. As the sun broke on the morning of September 6th, nothing was left of the new oppressors, save the burning embers of their palaces and factories on which today's socialist society was built. Current Events After a recent vote by the Representatives of the People, the proposition to introduce mandatory voting was turned down 137-10. Tension continues to mount as Valderanian diplomats were expelled from Indo-Buretibia. The two nations have developed increasing hostility towards eachother when it was learned that the Indo-Buretibian government were developing a plot to assassinate Comrade Valderalv. Both nations have increased their military presence on the border. Statistics taken from Valderania in Numbers, published by the Department of Information History text taken from The People's Strife; A History of Valderania category:Nations